


Stripped

by ToothPasteCanyon (DannyFenton123)



Series: Noie's Brother [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFenton123/pseuds/ToothPasteCanyon
Summary: Noie was born to be a selkie. Alcor was born to mess with the natural order of things.A short one-shot about Noie as a baby.
Series: Noie's Brother [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694140
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Stripped

From the day she was born, Naomi was  _ meant _ to be a selkie. The magic to bond to her skin was there, was brimming just under the surface, was too powerful for her little body to hold on its own. She wailed and gasped for breath and shivered from the strength of it, trying her best to hold out until her mother could complete the ritual.

But Pinni wasn’t coming. None of her family was coming. Alcor could’ve done the ritual - he was family, he was powerful - but something impatient inside him simply scooped out the extra magic and sucked it down, grinning at the rush it gave him.

In the crib, Naomi relaxed for the first time in her life, and slept.

Alcor didn’t stop grinning as he watched her slip into dreams, but he did feel that irritating strangeness again. He reached out a hand to this tiny human, and watched her fingers curl around his claw.

This was to be his sister, he thought. How… strange.

He tried to lift his finger out, but she clung tightly to him. He didn’t pull away; he didn’t really want to be anywhere but here right now.

He never wanted to be anywhere but by her side.


End file.
